


Break Me

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Angst, Brewitt - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Placebo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Steve just can't say no this time.
Relationships: Brewitt, Steve Hewitt/Brian Molko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Placebo, this didn't happen. (Maybe it did, though).
> 
> Found this on a USB, written circa 2010, maybe earlier.

**Break Me [July Fic Challenge]**

I watched him. That asshole. He acted like he fucking owned the stage every time we went on. Of course he did… he was the lead singer after all. Pranced around like a God himself as our fans followed him mercilessly like slaves. Not that I’m not used to this by now. I mean I have been in this band for over ten years now. Nothing Brian did really surprised me at all anymore. Every time I got behind my drum kit, he pulled the same antics as I sipped away at my beer or whatever I fucking happened to be drinking at the show. I loved and hated him all the same. I couldn’t help it. 

The show was halfway done and Brian started his little tricks like he always did. His hand snaking up the side of his own dress, giving himself a semi-hand job while twisting his other one around Stef’s waist and starting move his hips with his. It drove me crazy to watch them like that. The rest of our backup crew never seemed to blink an eye, and it made me feel like I was always imagining it- the little bond they shared. Sometimes, not always, but sometimes… it drove me to the fucking edge of insanity and back. I don’t know why. I’m not gay. I’ve done some seemingly gay things, but I’m not gay. I like pussy. The only cock I usually like is battered or barbequed, but fuck, Brian was one man that always made me bite my lip, especially when he tried to. I always told myself it was his femininity, but it wasn’t that. I know it wasn’t. 

It never made sense, one moment I would want to rip his fucking head off when he was his diva-y, bitchy little self and other moments like this, I wanted to fuck him into the amp that lay not too far away from me. I don’t know what came over me as I stopped playing my kit- literally just stopped. Stefan noticed immediately, not as intoxicated as our little singer, and looked back at me with this questioning glance- something between “are you okay?” and “why the fuck did you stop playing!?” 

As I walked across the stage slowly, the crowd cheered and roared just like they always did at our little singer gallivanting around while I made my way to him. As I got closer, I could see how sweaty and wet his pale skin was. It was glistening in the hot stage lights as some of his black eyeliner started to smudge, although that only managed to make him look a tad sexier. 

The self-proclaimed diva looked at me in shock as he saw Stefanmotion towards me. His face was mixed with alarm and a look of question as he moved towards my ear. “What are you doing?” he yelled so I could hear him as the crowd cheered louder and almost drowned out his words entirely. It wasn’t normal for me to leave my kit… 

I just stared at him, as his eyes widened, waiting for a reply as to why I wasn’t in my ‘spot’- looking over at my drum set that had no one behind it. Our ‘backup’ band was looping taste in men over and over.

I said nothing as I leaned in close to him, capturing his lips with mine in a deep kiss. His pink painted ones stiffened as they hit mine. His eyes opened, staring at me in a questioning look. He tasted sweet, like cherry or strawberries? Watermelon? It was the taste of that sticky gloss he always added for that extra shine. 

The fans continued to scream and holler as the band stared wide-eyed at us, not knowing if they should stop or keep going. The little liplock games where always between Brian and Stefan. Not like everyone didn’t know they fucked already- it was painfully obvious. 

Brian was a lot less subtle than he thought it was. But don’t ever tell him that. Our bassist stared at us.

“What the fuck?!” yelled Brian, smiling as he pulled away. But I grabbed his arm and pulled him back closer, wanting another kiss, wanting to taste him. I couldn’t fucking believe I was doing this in the middle of the stage, I could sense some of the flashes in the crowd as people took pictures. I must be fucking out of my mind. Maybe I downed one too many shots of vodka before the show, but I wanted a bit of attention for once and his little ‘dance’ on stage had me fired up.

Our tongues danced widely like fire as we exchanged saliva. He gave into the kiss soon after I started and was complete putty in my hands as my tongue grazed his teeth and battled for dominance. I grabbed his arms, the song still playing behind us. 

I ended it as abruptly as I had started it- giving him an evil smirk of my own as I turned to our screaming fans, waved and hurried back to my kit. Brian blinked for a moment, realizing he was on stage. Everyone was probably as confused as the poor nancy boy was, but I was rather pleased with myself.

Glancing at the Swede who’s face had a giant ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ all over it- I couldn’t help but smirk wider. Why should the gay ones get all the fun?

The rest of the show was possibly the longest one I had ever done and Stef didn’t smile at me once. Not that I was surprised, really. But I didn’t care and alcohol made me care even less. 

Forty minutes later and the lights went dim, the crowd screaming at the top of their lungs as we walked backstage. No one said a thing as I and the two other musketeers made it into the change room. Brian grinned, pulling his dress down a bit like a classy prostitute and giving us both a wink- hurrying into the bathroom to freshen up like he always did. At this time in our career, we really adhered to the lame rockstar parties.

Stefan kept staring at me until his eyes burning in the back of my neck were just more than I could fucking take.

“What?!”

“I saw what you did.”

“I’m sorry; can I have a little fun too?” I laughed, trying to ease out of the conversation while looking as to where I put my vodka bottle. 

To my surprise, the conversation eventually ended as Stefan turned to leave- not really having anything else to say to me but was stopped by Bill as he motioned us to move together to snap a picture. 

“Brian get out here,” our lovely glue yelled as our diva came out, freshly applied lipstick and touched up eye makeup. 

“Cheers, darlings!” Brian hollered as he held up his drink and cigarette as classy as Audrey Hepburn.

Bill winked as he shoved the camera in his pocket.

“Good show tonight boys, very… interesting,” he laughed as Brian and I grinned at each other. Our bassist didn’t say a word though, just turned and walked out of the room calmly. Bill smiled at us and turned out to snap a picture of god knows what else as I looked at Brian again.

“I think he’s pissed,” I giggled as clanked my bottle to his cup as a ‘cheers’ and took another drink.

“It was fun, never thought you had it in you,” he replied like he knew exactly what I was talking about… and indeed he did. I watched the nancy boy wink and take a sip of his drink. If there was one thing about Brian Molko- he could make the SIMPLEST task look pretty. He sure looked pretty in all that makeup and that tight little mini dress. I had to take a deep breath as he put his glass down, put his cigarette between his lips and grabbed my hand- pulling me back towards his makeup mirror. “I think we should finish what we started…properly,” he whispered as he put my hands on his hips slowly.

I don’t know *WHY* it kicked in then and there, but my stupid friendship with Stefan kicked in… “Stef,” I breathed and Brian chuckled.

“It’s Brian… but I won’t count that point against you,” he snickered.

“No, no… Stefan is … upset or ssome-. “ Brian just put a finger to my lips. “But I continued- not letting the diva silence me. I assume you two hav-,” I started. I had always suspected from the very beginning since I had ever joined Placebo. Never had a confession from either, but defiantly had a lot of suspicions, and I wasn’t the only one that was for sure. As much as I hated the Internet, I had found sites dedicated to it. They even had a stupid little pairing name like Molsd- something. Crazy fans with no life… 

“Yes, of course we have, but we’re best friends. It’s an open realtionship…it’s …. I don’t know, it’s very complicated,” he finished very quickly, waving his hand. I nodded and started to back up just a bit but he pulled me closer to him. “Don’t worry about him now, you fucking started this, now you get to finish it,” he said breathlessly as he slowly started to pull up his tight little dress in front of me like a stripper.

“Wha- what are you doing?” I stuttered a bit as I saw his hard-on through his black lace panties that were now very visible. Brian just cocked his head sideways like a little puppy, green-blue eyes staring at me like *I* was the crazy one. 

“Letting you do what you want, obviously.” I titled my head to the side. The alcohol was running through my veins, but I was still rather aware of my situation. 

“And that is?”  


“To fuck me.” 

My eyes were wide, staring at the singer. The word ‘fuck’ making my cock twitch in my pants that now felt like they were getting tighter. 

I stared at him as I swallowed hard, just gazing at his perfection that I had always seen even on his ‘bad hair days’. For a man I had so many good times and so many heated arguments with- did I ever want him. I wanted him more now than I did on stage. I moved back towards him as I began to unbuckle my pants very subtly, until our bodies were pressed together- leaning in for a kiss, my tongue seeking entrance to his mouth rather swiftly. His taste was different from anything I had ever tasted before. It was almost unnatural. Just like him. 

He felt me pause and question myself before continuing because he grabbed my hand and put it on his ass, feeling the lace over his perfect little bum. I bit my lip as I slid my hand further up and under the waist band. 

I looked around the small cramped dressing room to look for the perfect spot to have our little act but Brian was impatient and wanted things the way he wanted things. 

Figures. Diva in the sack too. 

He spun us around and pushed me down onto the couch that was placed against one of the walls adjacent of the door not two feet away. I already felt his hands begin to pull down my pants, tugging at my boxers as I noticed the door was open. Something that probably should have been dealt with before my boxers reached my ankles. But Brian ignored it, not giving two shits who sees us if any poor person happened to walk past.

I let out a soft moan while looking down at him, figuring out his plan and wanting him more with every fucking second. He smiled as he began to work his hardening member through his panties, moving back a bit to suddenly pull them down his thighs. I had been in this band for about three years now… and … and well, when did things start moving so fast? Why had I been so stupid, why had I kissed him!? I am going to fuck things u- and then my mind went blank. As a wiped chalkboard. His cock was hard and his dress was now bunched around his tummy when he decided to move closer to me once again, no longer staring at me, but my hard member staring up at the ceiling. 

Grinning, he moved his was on top of me, resting his knees on the cushion, straddling me with one of his legs spread on each side of me. He was going to let me fuck him in my lap. I swallowed, barely containing my excitement as I watched him, just stared as I watched him suck on two of his fingers like a damn lollipop and place them at his opening, trying to lubricate himself the best he could with what he had. I felt like I was watching some little porn flick the way he moved his own digits in his mouth. So sexy, so slow, so – fuck me, don’t let me cum yet please. 

.Sitting on my lap slightly so he was facing me, his ass hovering above my very erect cock that was dying for release it wanted so bad- he grinned evilly.

“I bet you want me like crazy, huh?” chuckled the nancy boy with this narcissistic little tone. The little bitch… I could kill him, but maybe I’d wait till after I got to slide inside him. 

In that moment, complete lust took over and I grabbed his hips, pushing them down onto mine, my dick sliding in almost too easily. My oozing precum being the only other lubrication he was going to get besides his own saliva. He hissed, giving a little soft groan as his eyes snapped shut. 

Now this was fucking ecstasy, having more freedom to fuck him hard like I had wanted to from the very beginning. He matched my rhythm almost perfectly as he began to lift his slim hips up and down, like he had much experience in this position- which I’m sure he did. 

I panted heavily, barely having started but was unable to help it. He was just so hot and wet inside, it felt so fucking good. I wanted to destroy him for the next few minutes. Brian’s bunched dress slide down his hips, almost like it was trying to cover up our nasty fucking, sliding back down over his slim bum as I began to thrust up inside of him. 

It was absolute fucking bliss, but I wanted to own him, to almost crawl right up inside of his body and my thrusts weren’t … hard enough for me. I wanted more of him. I groaned as I stopped him, the nancy boy opening his eyes mid-pleasure to question why one earth I wanted to stop. I held on his hips and forced him off of me while pushing him off my hips while kicking off my pants and boxers entirely that had stayed around my ankles.

His eyes widened. He looked like a child who thought he did something wrong and I grinned at him as I grabbed his arm so he was close to me and pushed him up against the makeup mirror not too far from the couch in the small dressing room. He jumped up slightly as I grabbed his ass and he wrapped his legs tight around his waist. I entered him easily once again while resting him against the makeup counter on the vanity, his legs tightening a little more for support. He whipped his head back porn star style and grabbed my ass, pushing me deeper inside him. Our bodies moved in such rhythm, it was almost if we had done this before.

I didn’t take it easy on him, this wasn’t supposed to be romantic. I wasn’t in love with him, I love him, but not in love. This truly was a fuck and we both knew it. I began to pound him, thrusting in and out in an animalistic pace, grunting every time I pushed in. I couldn’t fuck him deep enough. He gasped, mouth wide open in ecstasy as his eyes closed tight, sliding his hand between us to pull at his own cock that was digging a hole into my stomach. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him- deciding to help him out a tad as I slid my own hand down and grabbed his erection, running my hand up and down in a different rhythm with my thrusts just to torture him like he always did to me on stage in a mini dress. 

Brian cried out as he hit his head back against the makeup mirror. I continued to pound into him, wanting completion as I felt his hot heat envelope my almost spent member.I shifted my hips, jabbing his prostate and he let out a cry- grasping at my shoulders and clawing at my back. Our bodies were tight tighter like he was clutching for his life as I felt him come all over my hand, his white seed spilling between us. I grinned as I finally came as well and came hard, seeing a giant blur of eye liner, lipstick, and his smile mixed in one as my own seed spilled inside of him, his tight ring milking me of my cum. 

He giggled as I pulled out of him like a little bitch who had got his way.I panted, staring at him as his legs unwrapped from around my waist and he stared back, his giant orbs glistening. I leaned in and kissed him. I don’t know why, but I did and our tongues fought lazily as our post-orgasmic bliss left us tired and spent. He grinned at me his little wicked ‘bad boy’ grin at me. it was definitely a moment I was going to remember and I was just glad Bill wasn’t behind me with a camera to capture it.


End file.
